


Forgetting Yourself

by Ashleigh148



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleigh148/pseuds/Ashleigh148
Summary: She had loved him endlessly, but it wasn't enough to keep them together. Not through the loneliness and dismissal. Even after everything that had transpired, she tried to prevent him from forgetting himself. Whoever the virus made him be.





	Forgetting Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back into Prototype after a long time. Thought I'd rewrite the chapters of this old story. Enjoy!

**Alex Mercer's Apartment**   
**Years before the events of Prototype 1**   
**9:07pm**

I wished I could keep my whole focus on this sketch, but it was… kind of impossible. Not when the most handsome man in the world was sitting at the dining table, eyes glued his laptop, and working hard like the genius doctor he was. While I was sitting here on the sofa, pencil and sketch book in hand. Either way, it was not much of a distraction: he was my sketch! I grinned like a moron as I continued on my artwork.

"Babe?" I called out in a way that usually incited a smirk from the man.

"Hm?"

"What'cha doing?" I asked causally, my attention on the stretch.

"Oh, just looking at these reports on these samples that demonstrated inquisitive behavior, including mimicry and preservation of genetic statistics from its infected hosts." He answered coolly, as if it was an everyday-reply.

His eyes were still attached to the screen so he couldn't see my utterly-confused face. "Sounds like fun." I commented, regretting my question. I'm not into that whole science stuff, but this was his life's work. I knew what was coming along for the ride when he asked me to marry him. He'd promised that he'd always have time for me. He was having trouble keeping that promise, but he wasn't devoid of trying.

That was my belief.

"What are _you_ doing this time?"

"Oh!" His sudden question tore me away from my train of though. "Just a sketch. I'm almost finished."

"What's it on?"

"Nothing crazy. Just wanted to get it out of my system."

He had already gotten up from the dining table and was heading towards me and my stretch. "Do I get a peek?"

I smiled without a word and presented the stretch book to him.

"Ha!" He broke into a grin upon viewing my drawing. "You drew me!"

"I thought that that stern look you have on your face every time you work was funny." I explained as he sat on the sofa's arm, one arm around me.

"Looks like you do. I look threatening."

I reached up to cup his chin. "This face can never be threatening to me."

For that, I received a smirk, and then a kiss.

He was Alex Mercer, and I was hopelessly in love with him.


End file.
